Comentarios Absurdos en la Petición de una Primera Cita
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ren Tao, hombrecito de quince años, algo gruñón y fanático de la leche, es uno de los chamanes más fuertes que haya pisado alguna vez el planeta tierra. Rico, culto y de familia de alta alcurnia. Se esfuerza por saber un poco de todo para depender lo menos posible de otras personas. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que Ren Tao no sabe: cómo invitar a una chica a una cita.


**Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Línea temporal: Post torneo de los chamanes. O algo así.**

* * *

**COMENTARIOS ABSURDOS EN LA PETICIÓN DE UNA PRIMERA CITA**

_Capítulo Único_

Ren Tao, hombrecito de quince años, algo gruñón y fanático de la leche, es uno de los chamanes más fuertes que haya pisado alguna vez el planeta tierra. Rico, culto y de familia de alta alcurnia. Sus habilidades abarcan cosas mucho más allá que la sangre y las batallas, como, por ejemplo, la contabilidad y la administración. Posee conocimientos sobre leyes y finanzas, geografía e historia mundial. Habilidades de pesca y caza. Sabe jugar golf también. Prepara sencillos platillos perfectamente comestibles. Ren se esfuerza por saber un poco de todo para depender lo menos posible de otras personas.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa que Ren Tao no sabe: cómo invitar a una chica a una cita. No tiene mucho conocimiento sobre mujeres y no quiere preguntarle a su hermana porque, por más que la ame, sabe que se pondrá como loca histérica con el tema. Emocionada por presenciar la primera cita de su hermano y tomando fotografías de la primicia. Así que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto de ella. Ren recurre, entonces, a otras mujeres cerca de su entorno.

Primero va con Anna, la joven sacerdotisa. Le pregunta de una y sin pelos en la lengua que, joder, cuáles son las palabras más adecuadas para decirle a una chica que quiere salir con ella una vez y que ésta no tenga opción y acepte. Anna, con la mirada seria y los gestos calculados de siempre, le dice que simplemente vaya con _ella_ (y cuando dice _ella_, Ren está segura de que Anna lo sabe todo), le pida salir y deje que molestar a los demás. Ren, molesto por su propia estupidez de pedirle ayuda a Kyoyama, se retira y va en busca de Tamao Tamamura, la chica de pelos rosas que padece de, según él, un grave complejo de timidez.

—Usted… debería… uhm… tal vez… solo… —y después de treinta segundos de balbuceos más, Ren se harta y se marcha de allí. Tamao tampoco ha sido una buena opción.

Da un corto paseo por la pensión Funbari, observa a sus amigos con cuidado, descartándolos uno a uno. Yoh estaba prometido con Anna desde siempre, debe ser tan ignorante como él en eso de las citas. A Ryuu nunca le han funcionado sus actos de cortejo y Horo-Horo es, simple y llanamente, un idiota. Manta jamás ha salido con nadie. Todos los espíritus habitantes en la casa, así como el suyo mismo, tuvieron una desdeñable lista amorosa, así que sus palabras tampoco funcionarán mucho.

Ren se da cuenta de que está solo. Nadie puede ayudarle.

Nadie.

Tal vez debería renunciar a la causa o algo.

Tal vez.

Entonces llegan las esperadas visitas. Lyserg, Marco y _ella_. Jeanne Maiden. Quieren curiosear en la casa de sus amigos, así que pasarán una semana con ellos. _Será divertido_, aseveró Yoh. Ren no está de acuerdo. Será divertido depende de lo que la chica le responda en su patético intento de ligue.

Ren aborda a Jeanne después de que se hacen los reconocimientos de rigor. Después de que todos se saludan, se abrazan, se repartan unos cuantos regalos y recuerdos provenientes de Inglaterra. Está sentado con ella, en la terraza. Anna, se ha llevado a todos los demás adentro. Bueno, algo tendrá que hacer el chico para compensarle la ayuda a la itako más tarde.

—Jeanne —dice su nombre. Casi puede escuchar cómo le tiembla la voz—. Hay algo… —_vamos, Ren. Directo al grano. Sin rodeos. Sin tontos tartamudeos_—… ¿sabías que la ONU decretó el Internet como un Derecho Humano? Si alguien te prohíbe usarlo, está violando tus derechos.

¡Bang! Esa fue la primera estupidez que Ren cometió con la chica. ¿A ella qué le importaba que el internet fuera derecho humano? Solamente a Manta se le haría interesante aquella conversación. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?

—¿De verdad? Al joven Mante le parecerá realmente interesante esto. A él le encanta estar rodeado de computadoras, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —concede el chico, su expresión de derrota es casi evidente.

—Me gustan las primaveras de Japón —dice Jeanne—. Me gusta cuando los árboles de cerezo florecen y dejan caer sus pétalos en el paisaje. Es simplemente hermoso.

Ren casi salta de la emoción (patético que una chica lo ponga así, pero no lo puede evitar). Él tiene un enorme jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo; siempre ha pensado que son una cursilería, pero, si a ella le gustan, puede invitarla a dar un paseo (sin sus escoltas, claro está) un día de estos. A la mañana siguiente si a ella le parece.

—Yo tengo… yo… los mosquitos son portadores de más de 100 enfermedades, muchas de ellas capaces de ocasionar la muerte.

Nuevamente las palabras habían salido a borbotones. Ren se reprimió entonces por haberse pasado la noche anterior leyendo una revista de National Geographic en lugar de buscar consejos sobre citas en alguna de las publicaciones femeninas de su hermana. O leyendo a Pablo Neruda o a Cotázar. Por lo menos estaría recitando cursis versos en lugar de dar a conocer datos inútiles a Jeanne.

—¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas, Ren? —preguntó educadamente la Doncella de Hierro. A Ren se le secó la boca. ¿Qué debería decir? ¡Necesitaba salvar su pellejo! ¡Rápido! Había sido mala idea despechar a Bazon. Ahora que lo pensaba.

—Yo… tú… estem…

Y, como convocada por el diablo, Anna Kyoyama apareció en la escena. Su cara, como siempre, no demostraba sus emociones.

—Lo que pase es que el idiota de Ren no encuentra las palabras para pedirte una cita, así que está recitando las boberías que leyó anoche en una tonta revista que trajo Manta.

—¿Es eso, Ren? Por supuesto que me encantaría salir en una cita contigo. Si te parece, mañana mismo podremos hacerlo. ¿Estás bien con ella?

Con las palabras amordazadas en la punta de la lengua, Ren no pudo más que asentir, mirando el lado bueno, había conseguido su cita con Jeanne Maiden, mirando el lado malo…

Iba a matar a Anna.

* * *

**Yo normalmente apoyo las parejas canon porque… son canon. Nunca te van a decepcionar como las crack o las posibles. Lo aprendí a la mala en Inuyasha. Sin embargo, no le tengo un amor particular a esta porque, aparte de cierto capítulo del manga donde se cita a la bella durmiente, no hay mucho que me hubiera hecho pensar que estos dos terminarían juntos. De igual manera, quise hacer mi aporte a este fandom, prácticamente extinto (el JeanneRen, no el de Shaman King).**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: No sé si les pasa, pero siempre ando preguntándome si debo escribir chamán o shaman. Ja ja ja.**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
